A computer server rack is an example of an equipment chassis that can utilize multiple hardware canisters, where each hardware canister is removable for quick access to hardware components. The hardware canister can include heavy hardware and electrical components and as a result, the hardware canister can be cumbersome to handle. The hardware canister utilizes electrical connectors for providing power and data to the electrical components, where the electrical connectors plug into a backplane of a rear interior wall of the equipment chassis. The electrical connectors often protrude outside of the metal enclosure of the hardware canister due to the geometry of the backplane of the rear interior wall of the equipment chassis. Due to the heavy weight of the hardware canister, the electrical connectors are susceptible to unintentional damage when maneuvering the hardware canister into and out of the equipment chassis.